When I close my eyes
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Quando você fecha os olhos, o que você vê?
1. Chapter 1

_Queria mesmo era escrever uma longa história sobre esse shipper,_

 _mas como o tempo me falta, no momento,_

 _me contento com uma short fic._

 _Serão três capítulos._

 _Esse primeiro é focado na Juvia. O próximo será no Gray._

 _Espero que gostem e comentem._

 _Kissus._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

;

Não importava onde ela estivesse ou que horas fossem, quando Juvia fechava os olhos, tudo o que ela via era ele. Gray Fullbuster — _seu_ _Gray_. Enquanto Natsu arrumava briga com alguém e todos começavam de repente a gritar, quando não havia nada para fazer na guilda e ela se permitia sentar e beber um gole de chá, no meio de uma missão em que o menor deslize botaria tudo a perder ou à noite, quando ela deitava a cabeça no travesseiro, não importava, era sempre a mesma coisa. Sempre Gray.

Como num sonho, ela podia tocá-lo.

Mas então um dia _ele_ a tocou — e ela soube que não estava mais sonhando.

* * *

Foi depois da batalha contra a Tártaros, numa manhã de outono que mal havia despontado. Todos estavam dando duro para colocar a guilda de pé outra vez, mesmo cansados até quase o limite, e ainda faltava muito para que a Fairy Tail voltasse a ser o que era. Juvia não sabia se um dia ela poderia ser a mesma, mas tinha certeza de que ninguém estava pensando em desistir.

Mas era tão cedo... E, ao deixar o quarto, ela se perguntou por que tinha saído da cama quando todos ainda deviam estar dormindo. O sol ainda era apenas uma claridade que espiava lá fora e o silêncio a assustou. Enquanto descia para o salão comunal — a madeira do corrimão da escada estava gelada debaixo de sua mão —, ela sentiu como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali, como se de repente a tivessem deixado totalmente sozinha no mundo. Outra vez.

Juvia sentiu que o escuro se adensava às suas costas e teve medo. Medo de que nada pudesse mais ser consertado. Medo de que alguma coisa pior do que a Tártaros aparecesse e destruísse tudo o que ela tinha. Medo de perder aqueles que eram seus amigos. Medo de perder a si mesma naquele silêncio que poderia engoli-la para sempre. Medo de nunca mais poder estar com Gray — e ouvir sua voz e sentir seu cheiro e olhar em seus olhos e amá-lo como jamais amaria outra pessoa.

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando desceu correndo as escadas.

E soltou um grito quando esbarrou nele e os dois quase caíram juntos.

Mas ele a segurou.

— _Juvia?_ O que você...

— Gray-sama...

— Você está... _Chorando_.

E ele não sabia o que fazer. Enquanto a segurava pelos ombros e via os lábios dela tremerem, Gray sentiu que o mundo se desmanchava como papel molhado. Não era a primeira vez que via uma mulher chorar — Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, todas haviam chorado alguma vez —, mas aquela era _Juvia_. E Gray não sabia lidar com as lágrimas daquela mulher.

Ele nunca saberia.

Então simplesmente a abraçou.

Juvia levou algum tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo — porque, bem, Gray _nunca_ fizera nada nem sequer parecido com aquilo — e então amolecer como se seu corpo não lhe pertencesse mais. Ela sentiu o coração dele batendo dentro do peito gelado e pensou que daria tudo para continuar para sempre naquele abraço. Porque, naquele momento, o mundo se resumia a eles dois.

Juntos.

Ela fechou os olhos e lembrou-se

 _da primeira vez em que o viu, de como o olhar dele a atravessou e a derrotou, de como aquela nuvem que sempre a acompanhara tinha se dissipado, de como a chuva parara, da mania que ele tinha de andar por aí sem camisa, de seu sorriso convencido, do toque de sua mão sempre tão fria, de todas as vezes em que ele esteve por perto e das tantas outras em que ela sentiu o coração batendo rápido demais, de como eles combinavam — porque ela era a água e ele era o gelo —, do modo como ele caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos, de seu rosto sério, dos curativos que ela lhe fazia toda vez que ele voltava exausto dos treinos com Natsu, dos olhares evasivos que ele achava que ela não percebia, da força de sua voz, de ir dormir e acordar todos os dias com o nome dele na memória._

E abraçou-o de volta.

Ela não soube durante quanto tempo permaneceram ali, calados e imóveis, sozinhos no silêncio do dia que amanhecia, mas quando percebeu, seu rosto já não estava mais molhado e todo aquele medo tinha desaparecido. Agora tudo o que Juvia sentia era um amor tão grande que parecia não caber mais dentro de si.

Quando ela ergueu o rosto para vê-lo, havia _algo_ nele. Um olhar de quem tinha entendido todas as coisas do mundo e tomado uma decisão. E antes que ela pudesse imaginar qualquer ideia a respeito, Gray a pegou pela mão e a levou escada acima.

E a olhou numa pergunta muda que não precisava ser dita.

— Sim. — ela respondeu baixinho.

E continuaram subindo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Como o foco do capítulo anterior foi a Juvia, o deste é o Gray._

;

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Gray a levou até seu quarto e trancou a porta.

E nos três segundos que levou para girar a chave e tê-la nos braços outra vez, na semiescuridão do quarto que, como todo quarto de homem, se resumia a coisas espalhadas por todos os lados — e que, ainda assim, conseguia ser aconchegante —, uma infinidade de imagens choveu sobre ele.

E naqueles recortes de memória estava Juvia.

 _Juvia e seu rosto branco como a neve das montanhas onde ele crescera. Juvia o espiando de longe. Juvia o chamando de Gray-sama, o tempo inteiro. Juvia corando. Juvia lhe dando um cachecol de presente. Juvia tão perto que ele poderia beijá-la. Juvia sorrindo. Juvia correndo atrás dele, onde quer que ele fosse. Juvia e seus chocolates de Valentine's Day. Juvia sendo meiga, insegura, mas também forte e decidida. Juvia e aquele olhar que sabia ser aflito e apaixonado ao mesmo tempo. Juvia expulsando Lucy, sua rival no amor. Juvia ajeitando o cabelo quando ninguém além dele estava olhando. Juvia parada diante de uma vitrine qualquer, perdida em si mesma. Juvia tamborilando os dedos no tampo da mesa. Juvia mordendo um lábio enquanto tentava decidir qual missão pegar. Juvia sendo sensual sem saber. Juvia estando sempre ali, tão perto._

Porque Juvia sempre o amara, e só agora ele percebia como também a amava, como a queria para si. O tempo todo, aquilo tinha sido tão óbvio que até mesmo seu pai percebera — "a mulher do Gray", ele havia dito. Só ele tinha fingido não ver o que sempre esteve diante de seus olhos, mas agora isso não importava mais.

Gray já tinha tudo do que precisava bem ali, ao alcance da mão.

E, por isso, ele a beijou.

E sentiu um calor esquisito dentro do peito quando ela cedeu passagem à sua língua. Um calor que tremia como a chama de uma vela, mas que crescia e ia tomando conta dele enquanto ele a beijava, a apertava contra si e, junto dela, dava passos cegos em direção à cama. E quando os dois caíram sobre o colchão, aquele calor já o consumia como se o tivessem posto sobre uma fogueira — porque todo o gelo de sua alma já tinha derretido.

 _Juvia._

Ela gemeu um suspiro quando ele abriu-lhe os botões da roupa e sentiu os pelos dos braços ficando de pé porque, bem, ele tinha parado _para vê-la_. Vê-la deitada debaixo de seu corpo com a pele nua, o vestido aberto e a calcinha e o sutiã cobrindo aquilo que ela tinha certeza que ele estava imaginando, as meias subindo até quase a altura das coxas. Vê-la tão sua, tão linda, sem precisar fechar os olhos e imaginar.

Gray beijou-a outra vez — desta vez mordeu-lhe um lábio — e sentiu que precisava fazer-lhe uma pergunta.

— Juvia.

— O quê? — a voz dela era apenas um sussurro.

— Você gostaria de trocar o Lockser pelo Fullbuster?

E quando ela sorriu, ele viu nos olhos molhados de Juvia todo o seu mundo.

* * *

Gray percebeu como a pele dela era macia e perfumada e sentiu vontade de mordê-la — mais ainda. Enquanto jogava o vestido dela para longe e beijava-lhe o corpo inteiro, desde o pescoço, passando por entre os seios e pelo umbigo, até a ponta de um pezinho tão delicado que dava vontade de nunca mais largar, ele sentia a maciez de sua pele debaixo dos lábios e aquilo lhe dava água na boca.

Juvia inteira era tão branca que ele tinha medo de deixar-lhe marcas. Mas não pôde evitar quando ela passou-lhe uma perna pela cintura e puxou-o para mais perto.

* * *

Porque aquelas pernas seriam a sua perdição.

Pálidas e nuas, de coxas bem torneadas, elas pareciam perfeitas para as suas mãos. Gray sentiu-se sob efeito de um ritual quando se pôs a tirar as meias dela, deslizando as mãos ao longo de suas pernas, devagar, quase como se tocasse algo sagrado. Ele beijou-lhe um tornozelo, depois o joelho, e Juvia estremeceu quando ele começou a descer-lhe a calcinha.

Então ele a viu totalmente nua e, antes de colocar-se gentilmente entre as pernas dele, pensou que só queria fazê-la feliz.

* * *

Gray também pensou que gostava da voz de Juvia.

Da voz que saiu num gemido quando ele a penetrou. Ela afundou as unhas em suas costas e ele sentiu que poderia sucumbir sob a sensação de estar dentro do corpo dela, daquele corpo quente e macio que o apertava e que pedia mais. Então ele beijou-lhe o canto dos lábios e depois a ponta do queixo na tentativa de controlar-se e de não estragar tudo enquanto se movia devagar dentro dela.

Mas ela era _tão incrível_...

E quando Juvia gemeu seu nome, bem baixinho, ele não pôde mais se conter.

* * *

Ele a devorou.

Afundou com vontade para dentro dela e apertou-lhe as pernas que depois ficariam por um bom tempo com as marcas das mãos dele, beijou-a até deixar-lhe a boca vermelha e o peito pedindo ar. Gray arrancou-lhe longos suspiros ao beijar-lhe os seios. Ele puxou-a para cima de si e deixou que ela o sentisse por inteiro. E gostou de como o cabelo dela cobria-lhe uma parte do rosto.

Gostou de como a respiração dela era algo ofegante e entrecortado. Aquela respiração descompassada entre um beijo e outro, uma respiração quente, quase febril, que o tocava no rosto e na curva do pescoço e que o deixava louco. A respiração que ficou suspensa durante segundos quando Juvia enrijeceu e o apertou com força, submersa numa onda de prazer que quebrava dentro dela. Então ele também se permitiu deixar que aquilo acontecesse.

Gray apertou os lábios contra os de Juvia e derramou-se dentro dela.

E ambos, pela primeira vez, sentiram-se inteiros.

* * *

Depois, enquanto ela descansava sobre seu peito e ele deslizava os dedos pelos cabelos dela, Gray pensou na ideia que há muito vinha o incomodando como um alfinete na roupa que o espetava e que ele não era capaz de encontrar, e tomou uma decisão.

Uma decisão que agora incluía Juvia.

— Até onde você iria por mim? — ele quis saber.

— Eu irei onde você for, Gray-sama.

— Mesmo se precisássemos ficar longe de todos? Longe da guilda?

Ela o olhou e piscou, confusa.

— Por que está perguntando isso?

— Porque eu vou passar um tempo longe. E quero que você venha comigo.

Durante algum tempo, houve apenas o silêncio. Lá fora, já se ouviam as vozes e os ruídos da guilda que despertava, cadeiras sendo arrastadas, portas batendo, os gritos de Natsu chamando alguém pra briga e toda a exaltação orgulhosa de Elfman sobre ser homem — a Fairy Tail de sempre. Mas Juvia permaneceu calada, e Gray já estava imaginando que ela lhe diria um não, que começaria a fazer perguntas sem fim, que talvez chorasse e o fizesse se sentir um perfeito canalha.

Contudo, nada disso aconteceu.

Juvia abriu um sorriso maior que o mundo e perguntou:

— Quando nós vamos?

E Gray sentiu vontade de ficar o resto do dia com ela naquela cama.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

;

O que aconteceu foi que Gray teve uma longa conversa com o Mestre — ele precisava de um tempo para treinar a magia de Devil Slayer e Makarov sabia que um dia ele voltaria — e, dois dias depois, deixou Magnólia, levando Juvia consigo. Agora, eles moravam numa casinha afastada de tudo, escondida entre bosques de cedros, e os dias eram todos iguais.

* * *

Pela manhã, logo que o sol nascia, Gray saía para treinar numa clareira perto do rio. Não havia ninguém ali para atrapalhá-lo, ninguém para reclamar das árvores e dos rochedos que eventualmente ele acabava destruindo enquanto tentava dominar a técnica que herdara do pai, nenhum Natsu ou Gazille para se meterem nas suas coisas e distraí-lo, nada com que ele precisasse se preocupar. Então ele podia dar tudo de si naquele pedaço esquecido de província.

Tudo o que havia era um céu azul e o murmúrio do rio.

E, dia após dia, Gray sentia a energia da magia de Devil Slayer ficando mais forte dentro de si.

* * *

Quando Juvia acordava, percebia-se sozinha na cama, embora se lembrasse de Gray deitado ao seu lado antes de ter pegado no sono. Então ela se dava conta de que ele havia saído para treinar e começava a contar as horas até poder vê-lo outra vez.

Ela se vestia, arrumava a cama — com o cheiro dele, e isso sempre a fazia sorrir —, abria as janelas e ia para a cozinha. Enquanto colocava as coisas em ordem, porque Gray sempre deixava pratos e copos em qualquer lugar quando tomava seu café da manhã, ela bebericava uma xícara de chá e comia alguns biscoitos. Gray adorava biscoitos, por isso ela sempre fazia muitos deles.

Às vezes, Juvia se ocupava inteiramente da casa. Prendia o cabelo com um lenço e não parava até que todos os móveis e vidros das janelas estivessem brilhando. Lavava as roupas de Gray — que eram sempre bermudas e cuecas, já que ele não conseguia ficar com uma camisa no corpo por mais de meia hora — com um amor que brilhava nos olhos e as pendurava para secar nos fundos da casa. Depois, ia cuidar do jardim, embora não gostasse das abelhas. Quando alguma se aproximava, zumbindo perto dela, Juvia jogava no chão o regador e corria para dentro de casa, batendo a porta atrás de si. Então quando já passavam das dez horas, ela ia preparar o almoço. Fazia os bolinhos de arroz de Gray com um sorriso no rosto, cantarolando qualquer coisa, e cortava cubos de peixe e de legumes com extrema precisão.

Tudo precisava estar perfeito para quando seu Gray-sama chegasse.

Às vezes, ela também saía para treinar. Escolhia um trecho do rio mais abaixo — não queria atrapalhar a concentração de Gray — e passava as horas manipulando a água, controlando-a, sentindo-a como uma extensão de seu corpo.

* * *

Então, ao meio dia, ele voltava para casa.

Juvia sorria e ia pendurar-se em seu pescoço. Embora ele lhe dissesse que estava suado e que iria sujá-la, ela não se importava, e agarrava-se a ele com carinho. Então Gray a pegava pela cintura e a beijava, sentia seu cheiro e, dentro do peito, todo aquele gelo habitual derretia. Só então Juvia percebia que ele tinha as mãos machucadas e ia cuidar daquilo.

Gray se deixava levar, gostando do modo como ela se preocupava.

Comiam juntos, na pequena mesa da cozinha. Ele não perdia tempo falando sobre como adorava a comida que ela preparara — Gray não era desse tipo —, mas pelo modo como ele devorava a comida para então pedir que ela lhe servisse mais, Juvia sabia que ele gostava dos pratos que ela cozinhava, e isso a deixava radiante.

Depois, enquanto ela lavava a louça, ele lhe contava sobre a nova magia que estava aprendendo e o quanto havia progredido naquela manhã. Juvia gostava de ouvi-lo falar. Mas então ele ia abraça-la pelas costas, e a louça acabava ficando para mais tarde.

* * *

À tarde, eles sempre ficavam juntos.

Nos dias frios, quando o vento assoviava do lado de fora, Juvia preparava duas xícaras de chocolate quente e os dois iam para a cama, para debaixo dos cobertores. Conversavam sobre a Fairy Tail e sobre como deviam estar todos, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, e concordavam que, provavelmente, Erza ainda assustava muita gente, Lucy se dedicava a escrever romances e Natsu continuava o mesmo irresponsável de sempre. Gray contava histórias sobre sua infância e sobre Ur, sobre a terra gelada onde ele nascera. Mas também havia momentos em que preferiam não conversar.

Gray enfiava as mãos geladas por baixo da roupa de Juvia e ela dava gritinhos enquanto implorava para que ele não a torturasse assim. No entanto, ele deixava as mãos sobre a pele dela até aquecê-las, e então ficavam abraçados em silêncio. Ou fazendo _outras coisas_. Coisas que envolviam beijos e gemidos.

Nos dias quentes, eles iam se deitar debaixo de um grande cedro perto da casa. Gray cruzava os braços debaixo da cabeça e Juvia ia se apoiar no peito dele. Alguns raios de sol penetravam pela copa da árvore e caíam sobre o anel no dedo dela, que brilhava como a coisa mais bonita que ela já tinha ganhado de alguém.

Gray havia colocado um anel no dedo dela e a chamado de Juvia Fullbuster.

* * *

Às vezes, Gray ia até a cidade mais próxima — que, ainda assim, ficava bem longe dali — comprar coisas para a casa e voltava com um presente para Juvia. Não eram presentes caros, mas pequenos objetos que mostravam que ele havia pensado nela e que a deixavam feliz ao ponto de lhe brotarem lágrimas dos olhos: um prendedor de cabelo em forma de coração, um lenço bordado, um doce, um par de brincos de pérolas azuis, da cor do cabelo dela, um imã de geladeira colorido, e assim por diante.

Então Juvia ficava olhando para esses presentes e pensava que, até pouco tempo atrás, ela nunca pôde acreditar numa vida assim, numa vida _com Gray_. Mas então eles estavam ali, vivendo sob o mesmo teto e dormindo na mesma cama. E Juvia era a mulher mais feliz de todo mundo.

* * *

Quando a noite chegava, depois de terem visto as estrelas da varanda e observado os vaga-lumes piscando no escuro, eles iam para a cama. Gray a olhava despir-se diante do espelho do quarto para então vestir o pijama, e se perguntava por que ela se dava ao trabalho de vestir qualquer roupa, se ele a tiraria quando Juvia se deitasse ao seu lado.

Ele a via pentear o cabelo e pensava que era mesmo um cara muito sortudo por ter uma mulher como Juvia. Pensava que a amava, e que aquele amor não podia ser medido porque não havia nada no mundo capaz de medi-lo. Pensava que a vida era perfeita como estava, e que não havia nada mais que ele precisasse. Pensava que, um dia, eles teriam de voltar para a guilda e lutar outra vez, mas que, por enquanto, eles podiam apenas viver um dia após o outro. Simples assim.

E tudo o que ele queria agora era fazer amor com sua mulher.

Então puxou-a para a cama e Juvia sorriu.

E mais uma noite se foi.

* * *

 _;_

 _E esse foi o último capítulo._

 _Gostaram? Deixem reviews. *-*~_

 _Muito obrigada a todos que leram._


End file.
